1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image display control system, an image display control method, and an image display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known, in which the surrounding of a current position is displayed such that a user can instinctively recognize it on a navigation terminal or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-03-225391 and Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2009-250714 disclose configuration to show the scenery ahead of the navigation terminal using a birds-eye view.